1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling operations of a server cluster, and more specifically, to a method for performing failovers among a plurality of application servers of a server cluster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A client/server architecture may be used to implement many internet services. In a modern client/server environment, the server side may group together a plurality of application servers to form a server cluster and each application server may be viewed as a node of the server cluster. The server cluster may be viewed by each client as a single server. For an ideal server cluster, each node (i.e. each application server) shall evenly process the network service requests received from the clients. However, when an application server fails, in order to avoid service interruption, failover may be performed on the failed application server. After the application server has been repaired, failback may then be performed.